Grunt
Grunts are the basic units of any army. In general, grunts are used as foot soldiers to guard anything of importance, find an object of significance, or provide cover fire while stronger units move on. They are usually treated lowly by both their enemies, who view them as easy pickings, and by their own team, who view them as weak. Grunts may or may not have been forced to join the army in question. =Grunt Types= Project Omega Grunts tend to be specialized in different things, allowing them to perform all sorts of tasks. General Grunt Weapon Layout *'Pistol' *'Shield Dome' - Generates a shield around the target area. *'Bubble Shield' - Generates a shield that shields the user from any move. The shield can not be generated while the user is being combo'd, and does not block knockback. Spy Grunt Weapon Layout *'The Enforcer' - 20% damage boost. *'Electro Sapper' - Slowly destroys electronics. *'Knife' - A simple butterfly knife. Backstabs deal 49% of an opponent's maximum health and paralyzes them. *'Invisibility Watch' - Cloaks the user for 9 seconds. Heavy Grunt Weapon Layout *'Minigun' - Standard minigun that fires 600 rounds per minute. *'Shotgun' - A backup weapon always strapped to the grunt's back, as to make it easier to wield the minigun. Scout Grunt Weapon Layout *'Scattergun' - A double-barreled shotgun with 6 rounds. *'Soda Popper' - A double-barreled shotgun with only 2 rounds. A Crit-a-Cola can is taped on it. When the user moves enough, he/she gains mini-crits for 10 seconds, along with increased speed and health regeneration equal to that of a health potion. *'The Boston Basher' - A wooden club covered with spikes and reinforced with metal rings. Enemies hit will bleed for 5 seconds. Soldier Grunt Weapon Layout *'Rocket Launcher' - Carries 4 missiles. *'Reserve Shooter' - A pump-action shotgun that carries 3 shells per magazine. Soldiers can switch weaponry faster, and mini-crits all airborne targets for a short time. *'Shovel' *'Grenades' - Each soldier carries 3 grenades with them at all times. As a last resort attack, each soldier can pull out one of the pins on the grenade. The explosion from the grenade will cause the remaining grenades and missiles to explode, causing a devastating explosion that leaves no corpse or blood behind. Sniper Grunts Weapon Layout *'Machina' - A sniper rifle that deals 15% extra damage, and passes through enemies. It can only be fired when zoomed, and leaves a bright, easily traceable red/blue line behind them. *'Submachine Gun' *'Kukri' - A large curved knife. Medical Grunts Weapon Layout *'Overdose' - A Syringe Gun that increases speed as the ÜberCharge meter goes up. *'Übersaw' - A saw that has a slow swing rate, but increases ÜberCharge when it hits an enemy. *'Medi Gun' - A modified fire hose nozzle that is connected to the Medic's backpack by a hose. It fires a beam of healing energy, healing 2.5% of the target's maximum health per second. This value is increased to 7% if the medic is not being attacked. When enough healing is done, ÜberCharge becomes availible. Activating ÜberCharge will grant invincibility, increased speed, and 100% mini-crit chance. *'Medi+ Gun' - An extremely powered version of the Medi Gun. It heals 3% of the target's maximum health, and 8% when the medic is not being attacked. ÜberCharge grants more speed, longer invincibility, and 20% armor/magic penetration. Powered up by Dark Phazon, the Medi Gun can provide 1 of 3 boosts: **'Valor mode': Increases attack and special attack by 20. **'Tank mode': Increases defense and special defense by 20. **'Sonic mode': Increases speed by 20. Rumble Mechs Pantheons Shadow Beast Shadow Beasts are dark, willowy beings that come from the Twilight Realm. The Shadow Beasts rely on agility and guerrilla tactics to defeat opponents. When a lone Shadow Beast is left alive, it will let out an unearthly howl that revives its fallen brethren. Kalle Demos Kalle Demos are parasitic plant-monsters that originate from the Forbidden Woods. The Kalle Demos rely on draining and their bulb to heal and protect them. Kalle Demos also utilize two tentacles, both of which can be electrically charged. The tentacles are used to maintain high mobility throughout a fight. Genetically modified by Clive, they are capable of releasing pollen that drain the life force of a foe, stunning them briefly during the process. GUCPO Rocket Grunt The Rocket Grunts of the GUCPO specialize in AD glass cannons/carries. Equipment *'Pokémon': Rocket Grunts usually have physically offensive Pokémon from the Kanto & Johto region, such as Raticate, Beedrill, Scizor, and Ursaring. The only exception to this rule is Mewtwo and Mew. Usual Item Build *Phantom Dancer / Youmuu's Ghostblade *Infinity Edge *The Bloodthirster *Frozen Mallet / Maw of Malmortius *Guardian Angel / Banshee's Veil *'R Blade': Manufactured by Cipher for Team Rocket, it gives +80 attack damage, +10% attack speed and +15% armor penetration. These values go up by +10/+2.5%/+3%, respectively, after an assist or after two minutes of being on the field. A K.O. results in three stacks of this effect. It has no limit. For Mewtwo & Mew *Rabadon's Deathcap *Rylai's Crystal Scepter *Deathfire Grasp *Zhonya's Hourglass *Guardian Angel / Banshee's Veil *'G Wand': Manufactured by Cipher for Team Galactic, it gives +140 ability power, +10% cooldown reduction and +15% magic penetration. These values go up by +17.5/+2.5%/+3%, respectively, after an assist or after two minutes of being on the field. A K.O. results in three stacks of this effect. It has no limit. Magma Grunt The Magma Grunts of the GUCPO specialize in offtank/tanky DPS and defensive Pokemon. Equipment *'Pokémon': Magma Grunts usually have balanced or defensive Pokémon from the Hoenn region, such as Blaziken, Magcargo, Torkoal, and Skarmory. The only exception is Groudon. Usual Offtank Build *Frozen Mallet *Wit's End *Warmog's Armor *Atma's Impaler *Madred's Bloodrazor / Randuin's Omen / Guardian Angel *'M Sword': Manufactured by Cipher for Team Magma, it gives +40 attack damage, +40 armor, +10% attack speed and +15% life steal. These values go up by +5/+5/+2.5%/+3%, respectively, after an assist or after two minutes of being on the field. A K.O. results in three stacks of this effect. It has no limit. Usual Tank Build *Randuin's Omen *Thornmail *Force of Nature *Warmog's Armor *Frozen Heart / Banshee's Veil / Guardian Angel *'M Shield': Manufactured by Cipher for Team Magma, it gives +25 armor, +25 magic resistance, +30 health regeneration, -10% damage received and +15% Tenacity. These values go up by +4/+4/+4/-2.5%/+3%, respectively, after an assist or after two minutes of being on the field. A K.O. results in three stacks of this effect. It has no limit, except for Tenacity, which will only go up to 39%. Groudon *Warmog's Armor *Atma's Impaler *The Bloodthirster *Infinity Edge *Guardian Angel / Frozen Heart *'M Sword': Manufactured by Cipher for Team Magma, it gives +40 attack damage, +40 armor, +10% attack speed and +15% life steal. These values go up by +5/+5/+2.5%/+3%, respectively, after an assist or after two minutes of being on the field. A K.O. results in three stacks of this effect. It has no limit.